1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ergoline derivatives, to a process for their preparation and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
2. Discussion of the Background
The ergot alkaloids are important pharmaceutical compounds. Ergot alkaloids are obtained by isolation from the crude ergot grown in the field, extraction from saprophytic cultures or from partial and total synthesis. Ergoline derivatives are active central nervous system agents.